Swords of Fantasy
by StreamingViking
Summary: Self-Insert: Summoned to the country of Melromarc as the Sword Hero I try to do my best and help Naofumi with swords of my fantasy. But why are my companions a genderbend Saint George and Maya? Contains lewds
1. Chapter 1

Isekai.

It was the Japanese word for 'Another World.'

And it was the word for the genre that had become very popular over there in the entertainment industry where an ordinary dude got transported to another universe. Typically random fantasy world number 394, and most of the time it was via the infamous Truck-kun. Or another method typically via death or walking through a random portal, or just closing your eyes and opening them if you were misery.

Of course, that only happened in fiction of course not in real life for that would be stupid for it was real life.

Of course, reality had just proven me wrong five seconds ago when my laptop's screen had lit up, becoming utterly white as it then proceeded to suck me through it.

Sadly though this had not landed me in any Digimon Series, be it games or anime.

No judging by the gold-colored sword with a giant blue jewel in its hilt that was now in my hand the three other people besides me. I was now in Rising of the Shield Hero. Which kinda made sense as I had just finished the latest chapter in the manga, and was about to close the window when I got transported.

And it was apparent that I had replaced the local Kirito Expy Ren and had become the Legendary Sword Hero and not the titular character. And I kinda wished that I had, at least I would have an idea of progression and what to do. With the sword nada, I had an idea, but I didn't know if that would work.

I could deal with that problem later, but now the people that had summoned us needed to be talked to.

I had ignored the spiel given to us by the mage about how the Kingdom was under attack by the Waves. Bitch please this entire world was under attack by that bitch of a Goddess trying to increase her own cosmic ranking. I didn't know a lot about the events of the WN and LN, but I did know a few details from binging the Wiki for information.

"Oh, Legendary Heroes I am King Aultcray Melromarc the 32nd the King of this nation currently under threat." The man whose name would be changed to Trash if things went like normal. Aultcray was a man consumed by his hatred for Demi-Humans due to what had happened to his sister, which was understandable. But that did not mean what he did to Naufumi was right as a doll to exercise his hate on due to the connection the Shield Hero had with Demi-Humans. But he was a tragic man and a shadow of his former self. If one knew the full picture regarding him like I did. Honestly, the best description I had seen of him was. "If Lelouch grew up to be his father." Which seemed that rather apt.

"And like you asked Spear and Bow hero, should you be successful in saving this country from the Waves you shall be given riches and glories beyond your dreams. That shall even be of use to you when you return to your own world after you have completed your mission." Wait, wait, wait. I was pretty sure that wasn't part of his original speech in any of the mediums. And I didn't even know if the returning to your world part was true or not, as I couldn't remember if that had been mentioned by the ones more in the know about the Legendary Heroes.

Perhaps I should ask Fitoria about it if I managed to find her at some point. Cause the whole return thing was one of the reasons I wasn't panicking right now. For I hadn't died like Motoyasu and Itsuki, rather I had gotten the suck treatment like Naofumi. For if I had died, I wouldn't be panicking for I had died in my world, and well reversing that wouldn't be possible.

But I had entered this world while alive, so I did want to return to my family, while my life wasn't perfect it wasn't shit either, even if my current mentality was bit depressed after having been diagnosed with Autism. While yeah it was nice to know it also soured one's mood quite a bit. Also, my world had internet, and all the other inventions of the 21st century.

"Now please Legendary Heroes would you kindly introduce yourself?" And honestly, if you didn't know his motivation, one would think he was sincere. Well at least in regards to three of the four of us.

And there was another problem compared to the other three heroes I stuck out like a sore thumb as I wasn't a handsome Japanse boy. But a slightly overweight European that was halfway to twenty-two. And I had lost a few kilos over the last few months, my body had not changed on the way over, and I hadn't been placed in Ren's. And so there was a very high chance that Motoyasu and Itsuki wouldn't take anything I said at all seriously, as I would just be the gaijin in their eye. And I couldn't pull rank in the form of age as Motoyasu was the same age as me. But honestly I didn't care for the two, I knew it was incredibly biased. But in my mind, the two prideful idiots had already dug their own grave too. Yeah, that was incredibly biased of me, but fuck if they couldn't even listen to the fucking Queen and obey her orders what hope did I have? Maybe I was already condemning myself to failure, but at least Naofumi could be hopefully saved. He at least had his head screwed properly on. And the only hero of a similar nature was Ren when he wasn't surrounded by morons. But I had replaced him so what could you do.

Now hopefully, this would happen like the Anime and LN instead of the Manga where a night passed before companions were assigned.

"Anders Anderson, 21 years old, would be university student." I introduced myself, with everything except my first and last name being true, well it used to be that but wasn't any longer. And my first name was the invisible part of my online handle. Anders the Streaming Viking. Well at a lot of streaming wouldn't be happening here.

"Motoyasu, Itsuki, Anders." I heard Aultcray mummer. Well, it wasn't appropriate to call him Trash yet.

"Hey, I haven't introduced myself!" Naofumi shouted.

"Hm, Yes, the Shield Hero." Man, you could see the 'I look down on you' feeling in his eyes.

"My name is Naofumi Iwatani, twenty years old, and I am a University student." He announced himself, but with that expression on his face, I could tell that he was nervous.

"Now the night is soon upon so my Servants will show you to a chamber that you all can rest in for the night and some food. So that tomorrow you can all meet the adventures that have arrived at the capital to fight alongside you Legendary Heroes. So that your power can increase to fight the Waves. That is all."

Xxx

"Man, this was not the best," Motoyasu complained as he put his plate down.

"This place looks to be medieval one, so it probably lacks some spices and sugar you're used too have in the food and a lack of certain other things," Naofumi stated showing the expertise he had food in before coming here.

"Or maybe it's because the programmers didn't code it correctly. I mean you have noticed the status menu, right? It has stat attributes and health bars. This is exactly like a video game." Itsuki spoke.

"Yeah, you're right; it's just like Emerald Online," Motoyasu responded.

"Eh, you must mean Dimension Wave the most success full single-player game released?" Itsuki asked.

"Heh, what you talking about such a game doesn't exist at least I haven't heard about it. Everyone plays Emerald Online, and I got a look out the window earlier, this place looks almost exactly like like it." Motoyasu stated.

"And almost is the keyword here. Even if it looks like what you knew doesn't mean it is. This is real life, not a game even if we got a game like a status screen. Also, if we had been transported to a game, I don't think we would have felt a sense of hunger."

"Can't argue with that logic; it seems solid," Naofumi stated.

"This world looks to be the typical Isekai Fantasy world that for some reason, has lose RPG mechanics in it. Though these weapons probably take that universe base code and convert it into something we're familiar with. If we compared our menus, they would be completely different from each other and more similar to games, we know that fit the mold of our weapons." Like I had taken a quick look at my stats, and they were percentile-based instead of pure numbers. Much more Dark Souls, but my screens were more Diablo 3. And that was just my stats I hadn't even gotten a look at my weapon yet, to how it chose its evolutionary path.

Though what came out of Motoyasu's mouth next I hadn't expected. "Isekai Fantasy World?" He asked like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Yeah, it's the current hot trend over in your entertainment industry. I'm pretty sure you would know that with being from Japan and all?" I asked… or was this one of the differences in our worlds.

"Eh, what you talking about Sci-Fi is what it's all about epic space adventures and robots and technology, not being transported to another world like we were," Motoyasu stated.

"No, it's Dramas and Romance that is the big thing right now," Itsuki added.

"No Anders is correct, Isekai is really big right now." Naofumi butted in.

"I think that besides the fact we got summoned to this world, we are all from different Earths entirely." With me and Naofumi's being mostly similar in the grand scheme of things. "let's test it. President of the USA?"

"Hillary Clinton!"

"Barack Obama!"

"Donald Trump." Both Naofumi and I stated.

"Okay, let's try some more," I said.

Xxx

"Man, so me and Itsuki here from different earths, but you Naofumi and Anders looks to be from the same reality."

"Seems that way." The Shielder responded.

"Even so I a really sorry for you man even if this isn't a game. Getting the shield is just bad luck." Motoyasu stated.

"Huh, why?"

"You do know that shield is usel-."

I caught Motoyasu off. "And why would you think that? In any party, a tank and support are needed if we do equate our situation to being like a game. I mean sure in PvP a purely defensive build would not work for most the time. But this is basically PvE with massive raid events if we make the comparison so parties are needed and so healers and tanks are needed that can taunt. And I'm pretty sure since we got the offensive melee weapons, we probably won't get some utterly broken utility skill. Like Naofumi here is bound to get, cause that how it goes." Yeah, the Shield could unlock some broken as support abilities, that I think the other weapons won't access a fraction of even if they were fed the same materials like Naofumi had done with his. "The game you played was probably lucky that it didn't burn and crash when they realized the support class was broken in the wrong way," I told Motoyasu.

"… Well, when you put it like that." Motoyasu sounded like a deflated balloon.

"Yeah, we should probably curb our expectations of this world, just because it looks like the game we are familiar with doesn't it is. But Naofumi, Anders you didn't mention the game you played that was similar to this world?"

"Well, I didn't play a game that was like you guys, I just found a book in the library that was about the four heroes and devious Princess. Actually, it was when I was about to read about the Shield I got seemingly sucked into it and was before the king along with you guys." Naofumi explained.

"Similar story here, mine was just a manga that was the adaptation of a Light Novel, but when I finished the latest chapter I got sucked through my computer screen, and now here I am." I finished.

"So you two didn't die before you got here?" Motoyasu asked… Oh yeah, the two of them actually died before coming here. I almost forgot about that, I did explain some of their behavior in the OTL. They had already died once, so why should they be concerned again. They just go to another world if they did like they had before.

"Eh, no I didn't. Did you two?" Naofumi asked with apprehension.

"Well, I think we should all go to bed now, right? Up and ready for the start of our big adventure, hopefully, our companions will be beautiful women." Motoyasu stated as he left the common room and into one of the four adjacent bedrooms. Itsuki left a few seconds later, leaving only me and Naofumi in the room.

"Well, Naofumi we should probably hit the hay."

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea and thank you for sticking up for me regarding the shield, I was about to think that I would be useless when he started talking. Didn't even think of support stuff." He thanked me.

"Hey, no problem. While we can't work together permanently, we're still in this mess together. But one word of advice Naofumi while the manga wasn't a perfect representation of this world, the meeting with the king was eerily similar." I half-truthed it. "So, I will warn you to look out for a woman using the name Myne, cause she apparently the avatar of the main bad guy," I told him, which caused Naofumi too look at me with a questioning look. "Yeah, I know that it might not be true, but I am just concerned for that woman had something out for that Shield Hero I read about. Just be careful. You look like a good kid, and I don't want to see that optimism ruined." I said as I entered my one-night bedroom.

Xxx

The legendary sword was on the night table that was inside the bedroom that I had moved so that it was in front of the bed I was sitting on.

I was about to see if this actually would work, for it did it would increase my power tremendously it didn't matter if didn't get access to the swords right now. I just wanted to see if I could make the Legendary Sword become one, even if it was locked off to me at higher levels. If not well, I didn't know how else to get strong enough weapons that would allow me to fight on par with someone like Glass.

The panel of her mosessing the sea was still seared into my mind.

I had to factoids that formed the basis of the experiment I was about to do.

The first was the fact that the Legendary Weapon had access to my memories how else did know to change its interface to something that I was familiar with.

The second was that the weapons had the ability to copy other weapons and their abilities.

And so I thought if I thought hard enough, believed hard enough. It could copy all the swords of various fictional characters I had in my memories. That was I thought was needed to make this work.

Belief.

These weapons could do anything so long as you believed it was possible within their restrictions. Sure they didn't start off max power, you still had to work your way towards that goal.

So to me, it didn't matter if I had to level to eighty to get access or get a lower power version and then enhance it too make it fully powered.

Either of those would work.

I grabbed the sword hilt and closed my eyes. "Please work." I thought of something simple something with no extraordinary abilities on its own but had an extraordinary wielder. A blade tougher than normal, but still in the realm of humans.

I opened my eyes, and I saw it.

_Monohozhi Zao Lv.1 _

_Sword Technique: Locked: Req. Lv.100_

_Sword Style: Infinite Form Lv.1 _

I laughed.

I laughed a silent laugh as I saw the box of words floating above the much smaller gemstone in the blades.

My status appeared, and I saw another bubble grow from the Basic Sword that represented my newly unlocked blade. No, it came from the bubble that had appeared like a branch growing from a tree.

This was a part of a series, Monohozhi Zao had become a part of a series, and its name was.

[Swords of Fantasy]

Made sense this wasn't the actual Monohozhi Zao wielded by Sasaki Kojiro from Fate, but one recreated from my memories of it.

My fantasy.

This would be my primary development path.

Though the words under the name and the level number beside it gave some insight into it.

The level next to the name meant that I could enhance it, so that blade itself dealt more damage on its own. I checked, and the Basic Sword had the same. Probably by utilizing the Motoyasu method of feeding it different metals, aka the Dark Souls method.

Urgh Titanite farming.

And then there was the Sword Technique which was probably Tsubame Gaeshi. And the requirement locked seemed to refer to the Sword Style rather than the level of the sword itself. As that made the most sense but how the hell?

Another window popped up.

_Hidden Skill Unlocked._

_Self-Taught: Can learn the style of any sword held. _

And that appeared to be my cheat skill which fixed my issue that I had never actually never learned or held an actual sword in my life. And that also meant that I didn't need to try and find somebody to help me swing my blade.

Another thing was that I seemingly didn't get any stat boost from the sword itself, or maybe this was more Dark Souls than I realized, and I needed to spend gathered EXP to increase my stats, with certain ones increasing my swords damage via percentile scaling. Which could make me extremely powerful. Though I still needed to work for that.

That was thoughts for later when I leveled up tomorrow.

Yeah, tomorrow.

And then there was the problem of my potential teammates, cause I needed someone that would be able to read for me. For I had zero development potential in learning to read another language, I had spent all my points into English for a secondary language.

There was also the fact that one of them could be a potential spy for the king. Or did I go the OG Naofumi route and get a Demi-Slave and beast companion and hopefully get a slave and beastmaster sword.

But there was also the fact that Motoyasu and Itsuki had not brought up the fact that I was not Japanese or talked about my nationality. So maybe I was just fucking paranoid, and I should just take the fucking advantage of the King and the Church as they did, in fact, praise my name.

Yeah, just take whatever companions got assigned to me tomorrow and hope they were not all dicks, go to the Slave Trader, by an animal companion. Have it grow and proceed to ride it into battle.

"Though let's see if this works," I said to myself as I took my wallet and phone out of my sports jacket. I had been about to do my bi-daily bike when I read the chapter, so I had them on me at the moment. I had seen this being done in another fic, so hopefully, this would work for me.

I took out my card and placed the empty wallet and phone onto the sword, and I saw them get absorbed.

_Other World Items absorbed._

_Unlocked: Dimensional Inventory_

_Unlocked: Messaging Function_

_Unlocked: Calling Function_

_Unlocked: Playlist Function_

Well, it seems it just integrated it into the system instead of becoming like a sound sword.

But this was worth it, now I constant access to my music without fear of my phone running out of power, as my sword had basically become a phone.

Hopefully the other had their phones on them so they could do the same and be in constant communication with each other.

Again that would be for tomorrow.

Did that call and message function also extend to party members? I thought to myself as I fell asleep on the surprisingly comfortable bed.

Xxx

A/N: Got three chapters so I be posting them over the weekend. If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories

VPN Code:lLJanfAt


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, great heroes." The King greeted us as all four of stood before him once again. "I hope that the food and accommodations were to your liking."

"Acceptable," I responded The bed was good enough, and the food while it was something I wasn't used to eating at least the stuff we had gotten for breakfast it was something I could get used.

And the others seemed to have the same sentiment. Though thankfully Itsuki and Motoyasu looked a lot happier this morning than they did last night then Naofumi, and I had barreled into that landmine like a pair of bulls. So I had been a good sport and told them all about the whole absorption of phone and wallet thing, didn't know if they did it or not. But even if they had, we would sadly not be able to call each other anyway. I had spent some time looking at the help menu this morning to see if it had some information about the interfaces new option. Thankfully for me, it did, but I learned it only extended to those who were my companions. Probably had something to do with them not wanting to be together. Though I didn't consider it a waste as my phone. Before even coming here was starting to fall apart, and would probably break apart completely after a week of adventuring. Though before that, it would become dead weight as it would have run out of power.

"Ah, that is good to hear. We would not like to come off as terrible hosts." Laying it on thick, there aren't you Aultcray? I mentally asked. "Now, in a few moments, the adventures that have chosen to assist you in your battle against the Waves will arrive. And to assist you and your companions, you will all receive five-hundred Silver Coins here and now, and at the beginning of every month." Aultcray stated as he snapped his fingers, and a pair of servants came over to us with a large money bag. I never thought I would get paid in money bag.

"Thank you for your generosity, your majesty," I said as I took the brown bag. If he wanted to lay it on thick, I could do the same.

Though as I thanked him, the other three did the same though I was pretty sure there was more sincerity in their voices than what had been in mine.

That was then the main doors to the throne opened up.

That was another thing I had been given a lot of thought this morning, namely what should I do with the adventures that decided to join me. And I decided to just be a paranoid fuck nugget and bring them along, as I did remember some genuinely wanted to help us.

Maybe I would get lucky.

Besides I was going to need someone to read shit for me, for I had gotten a look at the writing after checking out one of the books that had been in the common room. And yeah there was no way I was ever going to be able to learn to read that. Unless I managed to get a dictionary sword that would help me.

"Now the greatest adventures, please choose which hero you wish to join," Aultcray stated while I heard Naofumi give an exclamation of shock.

Now I didn't remember at all how many people there were in the original timeline and how many joined each of the heroes with the exception of Naofumi and his zero.

But I was pretty sure the two who walked over to me weren't in the original set and most definitely not joined him later.

And lucky me I got two exported characters for me too adventure with, at least in terms of their appearance. Didn't know if their personalities matched their counterparts. Not that I had a problem with that this world, just like Goblin Slayer, just had them. The Legendary Heroes being the most obvious ones.

We would have to make introductions later.

"Heh, no one went with me," Naofumi stated as he looked at all of us.

"Well, duh, I tried to say it yesterday, but when Anders went on his little rant, but it seems our experience with the shield proves more true than his." Motoyasu began to speak. "Just from everyone's faces, I can see that the shield is not looked upon favorably just like in our games. For who would want to work together with someone who can't attack, for, in the end, its not really a weapon but a defensive armament."

"You could have worded that more politely Motoyasu," I said to him.

"I just said the truth Anders, I know you tried to make Naofumi feel better yesterday, but this is just the reality of the situation." He responded.

"Well, I will have to ask if any of you are willing to go the Shield Hero's side?" Aultcray asked.

"I volunteer," Spoke a female voice, and I turned my head… Bitch. That was my only thought as she walked towards Naofumi. "For no matter the situation, seeing a person having to travel along is a disheartening sight. My name is Myne Sophia and ask I you, Hero, would you like me to join your side?" She asked.

Though before he responded, I saw Naofumi turn his head towards me.

I wanted to yell, to tell him that he should say no and run as far away as possible. But, but who was I really to tell Naofumi what he could and could not do. I was not his mother, he was an adult that could make his own decisions. All I had the right to do was warn and his decision if he wanted to heed it or not.

So I responded. "It is your decision, Naofumi, do you want her at your side?"

Naofumi turned his head back to Myne. "I'm going to have to decline your offer Myne, just stay in Motoyasu's group." Well holy shit, I did not expect that to happen. Now hopefully the same shit that happened in Motoyasu's Light Novel wouldn't happen here.

But even if that did happen the look upon Bitch's face as she got rejected was a work of art.

"Well, if that is your decision Shield Hero, but this one time only I shall increase your given fund as compensation for your lack of party members. But that means you shall have to seek out others and convince them to become members of your party. Now let your journey begin." Aultcray ordered us to leave, though hopefully, Naofumi would be okay on his own. But again he was an adult and didn't need a babysitter in the form of me. Though hopefully, I would be able to give him some 'pointers' later. And I was already doing what I promised not to do. Okay, Anders only speak to Naofumi if he seeks you out, don't go all parent on him like you do your siblings.

"So, guess we should all introduce ourselves," I spoke to my two new exported companions, now that we were alone. "I am Anders Anderson, the Sword Hero." I held out my hand for a shake.

"My name is George Lyddason, Lord Anders, and this former knight shall do her best to serve you my Lord," Spoke the genderbend Expy of Nasuverse Georgios as she took my hand. Well, I certainly didn't this. She looked like Georgios, amour and all though she had a spear instead of a sword at her side. Only side being, of course, she was a woman emphasized by those rather massive tits her armor contained. Even if she had that male name

"Former knight?" I asked I was curious about this.

"Yes, I used to be a member of Melromarc's Cavalry Forces, but then the King Regent asked if some wanted to join the Legendary Heroes as their companion I jumped at the opportunity."

"Why?" I asked.

"I grew up with the Legends of the other heroes, and I thought assisting you would be the best way to save as many people as possible," she responded.

"That is very noble of you, but you use a spear, so why join me the Sword Hero." Yeah, that was the biggest differences between this George and Fate George besides being a woman is that she had a spear.

"That is a personal reason, one I will maybe share at a later date." She responded. Well, she seemed like a stand-up girl, and I had to say felt very orange.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to play this school game. Well, boss, the name is Maya no last name for me to use." My other female companion introduced herself, and the personalities seemed to match once again. Though where George's outfit matched her counterpart. Maya, however, was dressed more like Megumin, though one that fit more with her womanly body. Rather than the tighter clothes her Borderlands counterpart had.

"So, why did you decide to join?" I asked.

"Well, I was tired of studying and being yelled at by my teachers, so when I heard they were requiting for adventures to join the Legendary Heroes, I jumped ship as they say. And as to why I joined you specifically well, you looked different from the other heroes and much more adorable looking." She admitted. "like if I pinched those cheeks of yours cute sounds would come out." Well, her personality was not exactly like OG Maya. Though I was starting to wonder if they were Isekais themselves, just having gone the reincarnation route. With them being so fucking similar to their counterparts.

"Okay, so what kind of magic can you use? For guess, by your outfit that you're a mage?"

"Correcto, I'm the best mage at combat magic, and blowing shit up is my specialty. Well, before you ask, I do know a few healing spells. I had to learn them to fix up my own injuries." She said, and I closed my mouth.

"Well, I hope we will have a fruitful partnership the three of us. But first, let me do this." With a few thoughts, I created a party and invited them to join it as my companions. I had compared my stat to like that of Dark Souls, but I had much more in common with THE GAMER system than I would like to admit. "With this, we will share exp of kills and thanks to a few items I brought from my world we can talk to each other even when separated," I told them.

"Lord Anders, you're truly generous."

"Sweet, you da best Boss."

"Now, George, do you know where beginner adventures go to gain exp for if you haven't noticed it I am level 1," I said as I looked in the corner to see their names, health bar, mana bar, and SP Bar.

George Lyddason: Lv. 21

Maya: Lv. 16

"Of course, I do my Lord. Just follow me, but before that, should we get you a proper outfit to fight in?"

I looked down, and I nodded in agreement. Hopefully, I could get some light armor.

Xxx

A/N: If one is going to bring expies into the story, you might as well go all the way. For I am not clever enough to come up with my own OCs so let's just rip them from another work. For originality is dead and fanfic writers killed you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're the Sword Hero ah?" Asked the old man that was in charge of the shop that George had led us too. Apparently, she was good friends with the owner for he had made her amour and spear. I almost wanted to ask with the old man was an actual Dwarf with that powerful and manly beard that he possessed. Along with his rather short stature.

"I am Sir," I politely responded for I did not want to make the man who going to be making my armor angry with me.

"Just wanted to be sure, cause you look like a baby who had never held a sword his life," He stated as he looked me over.

"Hank don't insult the Sword Hero," George tried to defend me, but her tone of voice made it sound like she was trying to stop someone from teasing her instead of someone else.

How cute.

Also naming scheme of this world was fucking whack, no rhyme or reason to it. Well, there wasn't any in my world too.

But still.

"Actually George he is correct before being summoned here I've never used a sword in my life," I told them.

"Really?" Maya asked. "When why did you get summoned as it."

"I have an idea, but I tell you about later for it's something to be shown rather than talked about," I told her.

"Ah, okay," The mage said in response.

"Well enough about that, so lass what style of armor do you want old Hank to make for you?" The dwarf-like man asked.

"Light armor, something that doesn't hinder my movements, but still gives adequate protection," I told him. "Here is the cash that I have available," I said as I took out the bag of silver coins. "You can use four-hundred out of the five-hundred for the armor."

"Well, with that much cash, I have an idea for what I can make for you," Hank said as he took out his share of the cash and handed me back the much lighter bag. "In the meantime, until it's done, you can get some of the more basic light armor that I have laying around, just a moment. Lisa get out here you lazy girl, we have customers!"

"You don't have to yell you mangy old coot!" Yelled a female voice from the back of the shop, and a second later a young buxom vermillion haired woman walked out from the door that was behind the counter. She wore what I could only describe a 'smith clothes,' and she was covered in sot and grime. So she had likely just gotten something done at the forge. "I was in the middle of quenching something. Hey George how you doing who are those two beside you? New comrades in arms."

"Hello, Lisa, and more like I am his. This is Lord Anders the Sword Hero." She introduced me to the smith girl.

"The Sword Hero! It's an honor to meet you, Sir," She said as she bowed before me. Yeah, major religious figure here almost forgot about that. And to make it worse, the gesture made those mounds of hers jiggle like they were made of gelatin.

"You don't have to bow before the brat Lisa." And now he had gone from lass to brat, I didn't know if that was progress or not. "Well Sword Hero, this is my granddaughter Lisa, she will be taking your measurements."

"Measurements? Are we going to be making armor for the Sword Hero?" Lisa asked as she stopped bowing.

"We are now, get to it girl, I go find the materials in storage, and after you're done find some light armor that can fit him in the meantime," Hank said as he left the storefront and went through the door that probably led to the forge and the place he used for storage.

"So, let's take some measurements. First I'm going to need you to strip." I paled at those words.

Xxx

"Well, that was embarrassing," I said with a sigh trying to find a little humor in what had just happened.

"Well, at least Lisa knows you find her attractive." Came Maya's teasing tone.

For to be measured, I had strip down to my underwear for the most accurate measurements, which had resulted in George, Maya, and Lisa getting a look at my concealed erection.

I was starting to think that I was in a more lewd version of Shield Hero, for I was getting surrounded by a surprising amount of tits. Which was what had resulted in said erection.

"There is no need to embarrassed Lord Anders; it is a natural reaction that males have when surrounded by female company." George tried to cheer me up. But she was just making my blush worse.

"Can we just forget that ever happened?" I asked. "So where is it we need to go for a beginner like me to fight against monsters?"

"We go to the East Field there you should be able to fight against Balloon for some easy EXP," George informed me.

"Ah, okay that makes sense."

We walked through the Castle City towards the gates and reached the outside fields, and on the way, I was greeted by various people greeting me and praising my name. As they all quickly realized that I was the sword hero.

That was a thing I was going to get used to.

The noon sun shined down upon us, and I drew my blade and had it change into Monozoshi Zao. "I read that the Legendary Weapons were capable of changing their shape, but to see it in action is something else," Maya spoke as she looked over my blade.

"These things can do a lot of things," I said an took a stance that just came naturally to me like I had done this many times in the past.

That skill was just pure cheating.

I swung the katana in a graceful arc the cleaved the two Balloon monsters that had jumped at me before going to the next and next cutting the rather cute things into pieces. And while I did, I saw my exp bar go up and up.

Swinging Zao around felt like I was taking a bath and just ignoring how many minutes had passed in the tup as I relaxed, but I did stop as I heard the ping of me leveling up and saw my stats improve by a few percents. Guess there were no points to allocate.

Had I really killed over a hundred of those little bastards, I must have really been in the zone.

"Lord Anders you said had never swung a sword back in Hank's shop, did you lie or this part of the thing you wanted to show. For while it was rough, your technique spoke of one that had some practice with the blade?" George asked as she folded her arms under her massive set of tits.

"I didn't lie. I just have a special skill that lets me learn the style of any weapon that I wield like I was the user," I told her.

"So, that blade you're currently using had a previous owner?"

"Kinda, the Legendary Weapons can copy any weapons of the same class they come in contact with, and it has access to my memories. So last night I did a little experiment to see if it could copy weapons from my memories and it worked." I explained to them. They didn't seem to be actual spies of the King, so I saw no fear in telling them. Besides what were they going to use the knowledge for? They were not able to utilize it. "Well, more like a creation of it based on my memories. This sword and the user never existed in my reality, but it seems that the Legendary Sword doesn't care about that fact. So this sword belongs to my Sword of Fantasy series."

I looked down Monohozhi Zou and saw that Sword Style had improved by a single level. I probably needed to fight tougher opponents if I wanted to increase that rank.

"That's a pretty unfair, so you can just make up any kind of sword and it will be able to copy it?" Maya asked.

"Maybe, but the stronger the sword, the higher the level requirements is probably going to be for using it. Like if I made one that could destroy the planet, I would probably need to be level three hundred to use it or something like that." I responded to her inquiry.

"Ah, that sucks, but it does seem reasonable you need to be at the right level to handle such power."

"What about you, Maya, what can you actually do in terms of magic?" I asked. "Could I get a demonstration for I would like to know what my companion's abilities are. George doesn't really need to as I can tell what she can do, but not so sure about you, Maya. And there are a few Balloons left for you to showcase your stuff on."

"Sure thing Boss," Maya stood up, and beneath her clothes, I saw blue tattoos lit up, and second, later I saw one the Balloons get trapped in a Phaselock that pulled in the others and killed them with various elements.

Yeah, this had to be the actual Maya from Borderlands. "That's my most special spell, I can use it without chanting as it triggered by my Tattoos when I pump MP through it. I, of course, got other spells to of the normal variety. **I am the Baddass that commands the origin of power. I have revealed the laws of nature. Now come forth and annihilate my enemies. Zweit Explosion!**" Maya shouted, and a second later a part of the terrain was annihilated.

How was this woman only level 17?

"So what do you think, Boss?"

"I think you're awesome, now George I know that this request contradicts what I said before but can we spar until we need to eat?" I requested.

"As you wish my Lord," She responded as she took out her spear.

Soon after, steel met steel.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	4. Chapter 4

"I've got to ask how both of you are only at your current level, respectively?" I asked my two female companions as we made our way back into the city after having spent a few hours getting my asked by George and her spear skills. Which had been a great boon as my Sword Mastery's of Kojiro's blade had risen to bloody 40, after that ass-kicking? For they were both more skilled than their levels indicated, which let further credence to the fact that they were reincarnates themselves. And while I was a fucking noob that knew nothing about fighting and had to rely on a cheat skill to do so. Even I could tell that they were very much capable of hitting above their weight class.

"My Lord, levels are not entirely an indicator of one's strength. As one's level can only increase with the slaying of monsters to gain EXP. So one could train in combat their entire life mastering their craft, and not raise a single level." George explained to me.

Fucking JRPG Logic.

"Though for me unlike Georgy here levels is more important as having a higher level gives more stats, and with higher stats, my spells get stronger," Maya complained.

"So, you're just with me to leech of experience points, how could you take advantage of a poor innocent legendary hero like me?" I enhanced my sentence by pouting my lips.

She responded by pinching my cheeks. "I would hit you for that if you weren't so cute." She threatened me as she let go of my now red cheeks.

Ouch.

"Well, thanks for the info the both of you, and I was just kidding Maya."

"I know."

"Now before we go and eat can we take a trip by the church? I need to get some of the sand from the hourglass as that will unlock some of the swords special functions." Yeah, the sand was what gave the teleport sword and allowed to see when the wave was coming.

"Of course my Lord I shall lead the way," George appointed herself as my guide, and I didn't object the woman seemed to like taking orders from me.

And as we walked through the city once again and was once again met by people praising my name and greeting me. I hadn't really seen this behavior in canon, but the perspective hadn't really been on the other three heroes and their daily lives. They probably did in the beginning and then stopped then they realized all the heroes had the personality of a fucking cactus. And they would probably stop greeting me like this when they got used to my presence, and I just came a regular part of their lives.

A few minutes later, we entered the extravagant church of the three heroes. And one of the nuns? Came up to us. "Sword Hero Anders how might we be of service to you your grace?" She asked.

"I require some of the sand from the Hour Glass to unlock some of my swords special functions," I requested politely giving the woman a small bow. I just need to eat some church ass at the moment, to show that I was one 'their side' so that I wasn't blasted by their sky beam.

"Of course there are scriptures of the heroes utilizing it to arrive at the Waves via teleportation, I shall get a small bag for you immediately." At that, the nun ran off towards the massive Hour Glass that stood at the other end of the church. The thing was absolutely massive, and could easily be called the Dragon Hour Glass even without its fancy design.

"Ah Lord Sword Hero I was wondering then you would show up, and hopefully the Bow and Spear Hero will come soon to receive the blessing of the Dragon Hour Glass," And there was Evil Pope himself, smiling happily as he spoke. And honestly, if there was anyone that fit the Evil Dumbledore trope, it was him, for he just had that wise grandfatherly air about him. And if one didn't know what kind of Zealot lunatic he was one would easily fall for it. Not me as I had basically read the script, the cheating asshole that I am.

"Ah, your holiness I didn't think that you would grace us with your presence?" I asked.

"Why would I not you carry one of the legendary weapons, summoned here to defend our land," He stated with a kind tone as he looked upon the glass mural that covered the cathedral's glass roof. But I noticed he said land not world.

Should or should I not respond to that?

Be a little bitch for a while, or just agitate him a bit.

"And I say thank you, your holiness. And I know my duty, while I wouldn't choose it myself the Sword saw that I had the potential to save this World and all its nations from the Waves."

Ah, I saw the twitch, oh so worth it.

"Yes, and the people will rejoice then you all succeed."

"I hope so too."

"You're grace I have brought you, your sand," The nun who had approached me when we had first entered said, as went up to me.

"Thank you," I took the bag of sand.

"Your Holiness." The Nun bowed before the pope as she left.

"Though before you leave Lord Sword Hero, may I ask how your first proper day in Melromarc has been?" He inquired.

"It was fine, George and Maya here are nice people, and I think we can make a nice party," Was my simple response.

"Good to hear, then I shall leave you to your training. I myself have duties that need to be attended." At that, he turned around and left the way he came.

"You know I'm so glad I'm not a pre-pubescent boy," Came Maya's uncouth statement as we left the Cathedral.

"Maya you should not insult or talk behind his Holiness back like that," George reprimanded Maya, but her tone felt insincere like she was just doing it out of polite habit rather than being offended by those words herself.

But she just waved away George's words.

"Felt more like a manipulative old man faking being a loving grandfather, but you don't get to be the head of religious organization without knowing how to play politics." And besides there was only one religious head that I respected and Pope Francis he was not.

George just mumbled in response about impoliteness. And so this exchange confirmed that there not very into the whole Three Heroes Religion.

So, that just made me wonder why Aultcray had let the join my party cause they were clearly not spies. Or did he just have a few loyal Shadows on his own that was currently spying on me? That was not loyal to the Queen? Could be things, seemed to be a bit different from canon.

I unsheathed the Basic Sword, and feed it the sand.

[Portal Sword: Unlocked]

My screen started telling me I had unlocked a new blade in the [Drop Tree] which already had four swords, namely the Balloon Swords consisting of three different colors. And they all had zero stat boosts and little to no damage as they were made out of rubber. And one passive [Herb Sword] that boosted the quality of Herps I picked up like Naofumi's own shield variation.

I had been delighted then that had happened, as it meant I could get those utility weapons that gave passive buffs.

"So now that our first day together as a party is almost over. Do the two of you know a place we can eat and sleep?" I asked for I had honestly no idea.

My two companions shared a look with one another before Maya just shook her head, and so George came with a suggestion. "Well, how about this…"

Xxx

"Oh, aren't you adorable!"

I tried to respond, but my voice only came out as muffled groans as I tried to free myself from the massive bosom that my head was trapped between.

"Mother could you, please let go of Lord Anders, I think he starting to run out of air?" I heard George's concerned voice, though she wasn't acting anyway to free me from her overly affectionate mother's breasts.

Though this wouldn't be a bad way to die, as this Milf possessed breasts that were on par with George's own.

"Don't be overly dramatic, Georgia," The Milf responded dismissively as she let me go.

"Mother, please call me George," George's or rather Georgia's tone was one of annoyance.

"Still as a big a tomboy as ever, now I'm glad to see you home after so long. After three months on horseback and living in those dingy barracks of yours, it'll be good for you to take a break and sleep in a proper bed." She fussed over her daughter. "Though I am guessing it's due to being in the Sword Heroes Party?"

"It is and you're correct."

"Well, the name is Maria Lyddason, Georgia's mother, and it is an honor to met you, Lord Sword Hero." She introduced herself, and Maria looked just like George but a few years older, edging more into the Gilf than Milf territory.

"Nice to meet you, Maria. My name is Anders Andersen, please call me Anders. And this over here is Maya our little party's mage." I introduced myself and the blueberry turning around to present her.

Said blueberry gave just a wave at Maria. "Nice to you, Maya and you too Lord Anders. Now you came at a great time I was just about to begin making dinner. Now at least it isn't only your Sister and me." She told her daughter as she headed inside and we followed her into the sizeable house that the Lyddason seemed to possess.

"Not your husband also?" I asked as we entered what looked to be the living room going by the fireplace

"Sadly not my dead Georgious, Georgia's father died a few years ago. Lydia guess, who is home, and she bought along guests!" Maria called out to her other daughter. There was a shout from upstairs, and a few seconds later, another woman entered the room.

"Big sister!" Lydia called out as she ran towards George and hugged her, her own giant breasts squishing against George's plate covered ones. "It feels like it's been forever since you've been home?" She properly greeted her as she took her hands into her own.

"It had only been three months."

"That is three months too long, so who are these two?" She finally asked as he noticed Maya and me.

"Lydia, this Lord Anders the Sword Hero, and that is Maya." George introduced us, and Lydia's eyes landed on me before a few seconds later, she collapsed foaming at the mouth.

"Overly dramatic as always." Lydia sighed. "Give her a minute, and she recover. Now Georgia-."

"George."

"Go and take off that cumbersome armor of yours of and help me prepare dinner." Maria turned too me. "Now Lord Anders you just take a seat, and I bring you the food, and you too Maya. You're guests so it would be improper of me too as you to assist me."

"You do you, lady, I just take a seat in that comfortable looking chair you got," Maya said with a grin as she went over to the chair by the fireplace.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Maria," I thank the widow, but she just waved it off.

"No, thank you for gracing my home," She thanked me as she dragged her daughter out of the living room.

"Well might as well start increasing my collection," I took a seat at the table and began to create more Fantasy Swords, remembering as many blades as I could. Some I could use immediately, so came with Level and Parameters restriction I needed to reach. I continued until dinner arrived.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	5. Chapter 5

'_Definitely the 18+ version of Shield Hero.' _I thought to myself as I woke up.

And a banging headache immediately collided with my mind. _'So this is what a hangover feels like?' _

I tried to move my body, but I was unable to as it was locked in place by the woman on top of me, and the ones attached to my sides, locking my arms in their massive cleavage.

The naked Maria laying on top of me quickly brought back memories of last night, despite my current headache, which was vanishing.

Probably thanks to a passive buff from my sword as I could feel it was no longer Monozoshi Zao.

After a rather wonderful dinner prepared by Maria, I hadn't known what the dish was called, but it had reminded me of what Brock used to make in the pokemon anime if I remembered correctly. But afterward, we had all moved to the fireplace where small talk had begun, and Maria had brought out the wine. Which I had partaken in as to not appear unpolite since it had been offered to me though, despite tasting it during my grandmother's sixtieth birthday. This wine tasted more like a Mokai, which was the only type of alcoholic drink I could stand. And because of that, I had probably drunk more than I should have.

Which lead to the current situation.

The women of the Lyddason had begun to press their bodies against mine, their massive breasts causing an erection to push hard against my pants. This then lead to Maria saying that the reason George had joined up with me was that their ancestor had been saved by the previous Sword Hero. And so their entire family line had dedicated themselves to prepare themselves for then the next Sword Hero appeared, and to serve him. For in this household, I was apparently their god. They had breed themselves to become the perfect servants for the Sword Hero. And that their bodies were for me to use in any way I pleased. And that was what broke the dam, and I surrendered to my most basic instincts, clothes had been ripped off, and holes had been filled by my dick.

And what had ensued had been a marathon of fucking and debauchery as seemingly no matter how much I came, my dick had not gone soft. And I just continued to fill the cunts of these women who so readily wanted to serve me. With Maya having joined in at some point during the fuck fest, I didn't exactly remember why, but I guessed she couldn't contain her lust after continuously watching Lydia, George, and Maria riding my shaft while their fat tits bounced around.

And all of that finally led to this with being covered in bitches because I forgot to turn my Sword Hero swag off.

I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit with that thought.

But still, Maria was on top of me her massive mammaries spilling out across my torso, and her tight and wet cunt was gripping my morning wood coaxing it into a proper erection so that I could milk more cum from me.

"Ahh, good morning Lord Anders," Maria sleepily greeted me as her eyes fluttered open. "I never got to ask, but is my body to your liking?" She asked with a hopeful tone as she now deliberately had her pussy squeeze my member.

"It's perfect, your pussy is so fucking tight despite having given birth twice, and your girls are amazing too your breasts are the best so large and soft," I moaned out the compliment as the woman now sat up and was now moving up and down my shaft… that looked much thicker and longer than it had been before.

"That is good to hear Lord Anders, I had been worried that my body did not entice you, that last night I had been taken as collateral by your lust-filled mind due to my age. Rather than indulging in it on purpose, that makes me very happy." And the sheer joy she felt at my statement caused her to orgasm as her pussy gripped my dick like it wanted to be forever attached to me.

And that also brought me over the edge as my cock was still sensitive from last night's activities, and I unleashed another load into her unprotected womb.

'_I probably knocked all of them up, didn't I?' _I thought to myself as my seemingly enhanced dick spurted out a few thick loads of jelly cum from my balls. I could feel it travel up length as it was deposited into her already filled babymaker.

"Ah, thank you, Lord Anders, for blessing my unworthy womb. Please allow me to bear your child Lord Anders, oh great Sword Hero!" Maria moaned in ecstasy as she mauled her immense titflesh droplets of milk leaking from her firm and fat nipples.

I should probably say no, and have all of them get some medicine so that a pregnancy would not happen. But she wanted it and who was I to deny this lovely woman her wishes.

'_So fuck it.' _I thought as I began moving my hips in tandem with Maria's movements as she tried to wring out a second orgasm from my morning wood. _'Darkness envelops me!'_

"Well, if you want it, I happily put a baby in that sluty womb of yours," I responded.

"Now, while losing my virginity to a Legendary Hero, I rather not be a mother just so I just go an terminate the egg you probably inseminated," Maya said, having finally woken up and quickly left the floor we had covered in our liquids. Yeah, we hadn't actually managed to leave the living room last night, so we had all fallen asleep on the carpet floor part of the room.

"Mother you shouldn't hog the Sword Hero all to yourself, that is just greedy," Lydia stated as she too finally awoke, they probably all did due to Maria's loud moans and dirty talk the naughty bitch that she is.

"I agree with my sister, in this case, mother. You should not be selfish. We wish to be with Lord Anders as well," George said with a heavy blush as her folded arms raised her… honestly, I didn't know what cup size those were, I just knew they were bigger than my head. And they were also coated in a layer of cum.

"Instead of arguing with each other, how about you put your bodies to use and wrap those udders of yours around my dick?" I ordered, my luck had to be freaking A+ to end up with these horny and devoted woman at my beck and call.

Most definitely, the 18+ version of Shield Hero.

"As you wish, Lord Anders," Maria responded as she finally lifted herself off my dick coating it with her juice and cum that spilled out of her cunt.

'_Yeah, it is certainly much bigger.' _I thought to myself as I looked at still hard and throbbing dick that was now veiny and almost a foot long if I had to guess.

It was basically a proper hentai dick now with proportions that did not make logical sense, and would probably still fit easily into my underwear even if it shouldn't.

"Shit, they are so soft," I moaned as the three women of the Lyddason family wrapped their breasts around my dick. Drowning my member in their soft titflesh.

Xxx

Finally, after another half hour, my dick had gone flaccid, and sex had ceased to happen, which meant that we all actually start cleaning up our mess.

"Sorry," I apologized to the Legendary Sword as I picked it up from the pool of sexual fluids it was laying in.

A victim of last night's sex marathon and also the culprit that allowed it to go as far as it did, as I didn't know how, but some of my cum must _somehow _have landed on the gem and transformed it into its current Drop Sword form.

_Blade of Procreation Lv. 79 _

_Passive Effect: Enhances all Sexual functions of the wielder. _

_Active Effect: Induces arousal in hit target. _

Thankfully I had not accidentally activated the Lust Series of Cursed Weapons. No this seemed more like a joke weapon. Though as I analyzed the new pink-colored sword more it did reveal that it was Uncommon Rarity and actually had some decent stats to it, and going into greater detail regarding its the better question was how it had gained so many levels in such a short amount of time… Right it was similar to how Naofumi got his shields stronger by feeding it more of the same kind of material and just sleeping with it and so it just got better as a result. But there seemed to be a difference in how it was handled compared to how Naofumi's shield did. So why were the end results slightly different even though they should not be, or had I accidentally broken the system a bit to make my [Sword of Fantasy] Series?

Knowing my luck probably.

I changed it back to Monosozhi Zao as Maria entered the room and announced that the bath was ready for me to use.

Xxx

It was ten according to my interface when we finally left the Lyddason household after finally having cleaned up and eaten breakfast without anything lewd thankfully occurring.

"So, while I am the Sword Hero and a bit familiar with this world, I don't know anything, and the only place I know where to farm is that one island and I know that event doesn't happen for another few months. But I know you have 'Monster Dungeons' as I like to call, so where are they?" I asked.

"You're correct in that assumption Lord Anders we do have dungeons where monsters seem to spawn from outside of Waves, and we were about to suggest going to one and training in it for the rest of the week until your commissioned armor is finished," George responded.

"Sounds like a plan, but first of Boss," Maya addressed me.

"Yeah, what is it, Maya?"

"No sex out in the open cause dirt is a bitch to get out of my coochie," She simply stated.

"Fair enough," I responded with a small heated blush I could feel on my face. I had fucked this woman and the others (while drunk), but I still get embarrassed when it's talked about openly? Why are you such a bitch brain? "Yeah, you're right. That sounds like a proper plan, and hopefully, we can get some adequate monster drops so that we have cash outside of what the King gives. Cause something tells me high-quality potions and upgrades for you two are going to cost me an arm and a leg," I bitched a bit.

"You're correct in that regard Lord Anders, while my weapons and amour are suitable for my current level, it's not going to last against the more powerful Waves and beasts if the legends about them are accurate in any way shape or form," George responded.

"Great let's get started then we've already lost a lot of daylight, so Team Sword is a go," I announced though before we really got anywhere, idiot 1 showed up.

"Yo, Anders!" Motoyasu greeted me as he and his wannabe harem along with Slut McBitch tailing behind him.

"Hello to you, Motoyasu. How are you doing," I forced out the polite greeting as my hate for these people rose up to the forefront. I had almost forgotten they existed thanks to the drunk fucking last night and my experience this morning. But they just had to remind they lived in this world too.

"Doing great about to head out and grind, I assume you're too?" He asked with that stupid grin of his. Good, I wanted to punch him his stupid ass face.

Breath in Anders, calm down. They haven't done anything to offend _you _yet.

"That I am," My response was simple so that Motoyasu would be able to understand.

"Well, we're going to the west dungeon just to warn you, and also you should probably avoid Naofumi," He said, and I felt my heart sink.

"Why?" I asked, and I didn't want to hear the answer.

"Haven't you heard? It's the talk of the city. The bastard tried to force himself on Myne last night after he regreeted partying up with her, but she said no and then… Well thankfully he didn't succeed," I looked, and Bitch had a smile that spoke of absolute satisfaction. "So, yeah, just a heads up in case you run into him."

"Well, thank you for the warning."

"Well, I see you later oh, and Anders try and develop a better sense for judging character," He said, and the group left ours alone in the streets of the city.

'_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! How why, how why? How could this? Why did this? I thought I had…' _But had I really? I had stopped her from joining Naofumi's party, but that didn't really stop Melty from making up another lie and putting a different spin on the same situation. She was a bitch but a crafty one. I had fucked up, I thought I had solved the problem and stopped this travesty from occurring, but I seemed that fate or a certain Goddess had it out for me and wanted things to stay on _script _as it were. If one was to use that kind of words.

"Okay, change of plans," I announced. "We're going to find Naofumi."

And help him find the slave trader, cause he needed a raccoon girl right about now.

Xxx

A/N: For really, what I did didn't stop Myne/Malty from making up another lie and doing her plan anyway.

If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Naofumi thankfully didn't take more than fifteen minutes as I had already wasted a lot of daylight, and I wanted to spend at least a few hours in one of the dungeons outside of the city.

And it had been rather easy to do so as the people had been remarkably eager to point the Sword Hero towards the very angry and sour-looking Shield Hero. They probably hoped that I was going to punish him for defiling a young maiden. And if he had, I wouldn't as that person would have been Bitch, for I did not feel any sympathy for her at all. Well, a little bit pity as she had been born evil, but a bitch was still a bitch even if they had no say in being born as one.

"Naofumi!" I called out to my fellow legendary hero and nerd, Maya and George, following right behind me.

He turned around his filled with anger though the moment his eyes landed me, his expression quickly changed to a more hurt one, and he actually looked on the verge of crying. "Anders you, you were right," He chocked out, and I just went up and gave him a hug. At the very least, he still seemed to trust me.

After a few seconds I disengaged the hug, and now at the very least looked a bit more composed, but still pissed as all hell. "I heard what happened from Motoyasu what happened, but the bitch looked way too smug, so I didn't believe a fucking word of what they said."

"Thanks, thanks for not believing them," He responded.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"I rented a room at an Inn after trying to grind all day yesterday, not that, that was a big success. But when I woke up, all my stuff was gone, and some guards came and dragged me before the king and," Naofumi's teeth clenched as he relived the memory. "Yeah, you can probably guess what happened next."

"Yeah, I can. So Naofumi, did you use the wallet thing I told you about?" I asked.

"Yeah, threw all of my money into it, honestly I thought about throwing it back in their face, but I realized I would just fuck myself over with that. So I managed to stop myself," Naofumi answered. His pissed face slipping to one of embarrassment for a second.

"Well, I am glad you did that. Cause you're going to need it."

"Yeah, I'm going to need to buy new armor and clothes," He responded as he motioned to his rather hobo'ish appearance.

"That too, but I am going to be straight with you here Naofumi, this is the last time I'm going to help you outside of Waves, unless the situation is majorly fucked. I am not your mother, and so I shouldn't try and cuddle and baby you. You have to stand on your own feet in this world," I tod him.

"Yeah, that is understandable," He responded.

"So right now we're going to go and get you a companion, cause the Shield is meant to be used to support others. While it has some attacks, they take some effort to unlock," I informed him.

"Yeah, I know that, but where the hell am I going to get someone to party with me? The whole city believes their fucking lie? So they won't work with me even if you vouch for me!" He stated, and he had a point about that rumor of Naofumi had already spread throughout the city with ninety-nine percent believing it as they were raised to believe that the Shield Hero was the freaking Devil.

"That is correct, that just means that we have to buy you a companion," I informed him.

"Huh?" Was his simple expression of confusion.

I turned around to look at George. "George, do you know where the nearest slave trader?" I asked my loyal knight.

"Sir?" She exclaimed in shock. But I just gave her a hard look. "Yes, my Lord, I will show you the way."

"Slaves Anders, you can't be serious?" Naofumi asked in a scandalous tone. At the very least, he hadn't hit a moral down point yet where he would actively make this decision. As his hatred hadn't been allowed to stew and sour him over a couple of days. So I made it for him as he needed a companion to fight, and Raphtalia would hopefully be freed.

And I would have gone anyway as if we went to the correct guy, he would be able to sell more things than just slaves, and I wanted to see if he had a wolf pup.

xxx

"Ah, so is there anything you want, Lord Sword Hero? I have many wares that might interest you," The Penguin, Millenium Earl looking slave trader asked as he pointed his cane to various cages containing Demi-human and Beastmen slaves. Naofumi currently walking around the place and looking at the 'merchandise'; hopefully, he would find Raphtalia if not… I would probably have to buy her.

"I would like to know if you sold wolves puppies or otherwise?" I asked, and the man gave a grin.

It seemed that he did.

Xxx

Naofumi walked between the many cages which contained the enslaved Demi-humans and Beastmen. Because in this country, that was a legal thing to have as long as they were not humans. _What a bunch of racists bastards. _

And he was here to make one of them his. Because the entire country hated him, and he needed one to act as his sword or else he would die.

All because, as Anders had explained in, then he asked why everyone seemed to dislike him even before the bitch had lied and accused him of raping her. _And honestly, a part me wish I had for at least it would have been accurate, and I would have lost my virginity. _The nasty thought came, and he quickly dismissed it.

For apparently, the Hero of The Shield was the Devil in this countries religion while Anders and the two morons were worshipped like they were Jesus. And Naofumi felt jealousy towards Anders, he got treated like a decent person and even had two women who were wholly loyal to him.

But he killed that feeling as Anders had been nothing but helpful, even if he was currently not telling Naofumi everything he knew. And that was fine. He didn't expect that.

But hate still filled his body as he had basically been set up from the start the moment he had been summoned. And also hated that they had ruined his Isekai adventure, for then he had found him in that chamber. Naofumi had realized immediately what had happened to him and what was going on. So he had gone along with what he believed would a standard Isekai fair, be a hero, save the world, get the girl, and all of that. But no, that wasn't the case, he had been handed the fucking Dark Souls of Isekai experienced, and he didn't even want to think about women right now thanks to the bitch.

And now he was here trying to shop for a freaking slave, a thing that his world had told him was an immoral act of evil. To own another person like that was the height of scumminess. And now he was about to break that taboo over its back. But a part of his mind said that this would have happened eventually. That he would have needed to do this after probably failing to grind stats for days, due to the fact his damage was so pitiful. So this would be like a bandaid rip it off and get this over with, and he would never have to come back to this place. One slave was all he needed.

Naofumi came to a stop in front of the cages and looked at the occupant inside. She was a girl around twelve years age, dressed in complete rags. Her hair was a chestnut brown, and on top of her head, he saw a pair of round animals ears.

She was a little raccoon girl.

She was of low level and was coughing, which meant that she was somewhat sick, and therefore she would be very cheap to buy.

And there was something, something about her that screamed she would be perfect. But as Naofumi looked her, and she was now looking at him. He couldn't help but see bitches face on her and feel and a sense catharsis.

"Yo, Trader, I want to buy this one?" Naofumi shouted for the Millennium Earl looking, slave trader. Naofumi turned around to look at the girl, and he saw that she was now looking at him with wide eyes. _Don't, don't make this a freaking morally right decision!_

Xxx

_And I am now one female wolf pup. _I thought as I petted my newly bought animal companion, a grey wolf that I had named Sif, as I was an unoriginal motherfucker. And really wanted to go, full abyss walker, as if you could you should.

Sif was a part of apparently a trendy breed of wolves utilized by hunters who preferred the more wild ancestor of the regular hunting dog. And of course, with the monster seal on, it made them very obedient. And with it and bit of her fur, I had gained the Beast Master sword and its passive, which would boost the growth rate of my new girl. I had also thought about getting Slave Crest on Maya and George to enhance their growth even more. But I had decided against it as I had my own cheat in my [Swords of Fantasy] Naofumi could keep his slave power leveling.

"My Lord, are you sure that this is the right decision?" George asked as we stood outside of Slave Traders shop, waiting for Naofumi to done applying the mark to Raphtalia. And oh boy had I breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the smol Tanuki girl.

"Yeah, there were no other options for him. You might now believe in the Shield Devil. But a lot of people do, and what Myne did. Confirmed a lot of fears inside of the mind of the more on the fence people." I explained. "So, most would probably try and hurt and abuse him. A slave that can't disobey and hurt him. That is perhaps the only way he can stay safe."

"I see that is a logical explanation," She responded.

"I think you're being, way to helpful Boss. Like you can help out, but it feels like you're just going the extra mile for no reason?" Maya inquired.

"All four heroes are required to fight the Waves of Calamity, you should know this Maya. I'm just ensuring my own survival cause I would surely die if Naofumi would not be able to support me."

"Ah yeah, I can see the point in that cause dying fucking sucks," She muttered the last part in response, and my suspension about her being a reincarnate, grew tenfold with that. Heck, it looked like she hadn't even noticed what she said.

"You all talking about me?" Asked the voice of Naofumi as he came out of the Slave Traders shop, Raphtalia trailing right behind him. _God, she was adorable. _And like I had suggested he had picked up a monster egg, though whether or not it was the loli or the shota, it was up to fate. But I bet on Filo.

"Just Maya here complaining about me being too charitable towards you."

"I did not mean it like that!"

"Anyway, Naofumi, we will be parting ways for now. For I think we won't see each other until the wave arrives a month from now. But I have a final piece of advice for you," I stated.

"What is it?" He asked in kind as he put his egg into a better holding position.

"It's regarding the Legendary Weapons. While this world is not a Video Game, it behaves like one cause you know Isekai stuff. So I recommend you try and use as many weapon enhancement methods as you can think of to try out on your Shield. Or else you will be limiting yourself."

"I understand."

"Good now, see you and take care of her, probably she is your responsibility," I said as I walked away and towards the city exit.

"Now George, please guide us towards the nearest dungeon," I ordered my knight.

"Yes, my Lord just follow me," The large breasted spear wielder stated as she took a position in front of me.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


End file.
